There exist many applications in which the ability to quickly and easily install, uninstall, and reorient/reposition/rotate a handle about a cylindrical body exist. For example, operators of a tactical rifle may find that different circumstances call for different orientations of a fore grip of the tactical rifle. Unfortunately, many conventional systems only allow the operator to move a fore grip handle forward and rearward, unless the fore grip is removed from the rifle. If the operator wishes to change the orientation of the fore grip, the operator must remove the fore grip from a rail system (e.g., a Picatinny rail system) featured on the tactical rifle and reposition the fore grip. Not only is this time consuming and relatively difficult, but the operator is forced to choose an orientation from a small number of predetermined positions (e.g., four positions spaced approximately at 90° intervals) provided by the rail system.
Other conventional systems include a base for sliding forward and rearward on the Picatinny rail in a horizontal direction and having a handle that is rotatable about a generally vertical rotation axis, such as one extending through the longitudinal axis of the handle itself, which results in the handle being rotatable about the vertical axis within a common horizontal plane, but this still fails to give the user the ability to rotate the handle into a position that may be more comfortable for the user, such as about a generally horizontal rotation axis. Similarly, such handles cannot be quickly or easily removed, re-installed and/or reoriented with respect to a body let alone a body already having other accessories attached thereto.
Consequently, a need exists for a handle that can be quickly installed, uninstalled, and reoriented/repositioned/rotated about a cylindrical body.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale or to include all features, options, or attachments. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.